She's So Gone
by Ella Anders
Summary: A one-shot about Bloom and Andy, shortly after they reunited in the beginning of season 4. Will Bloom stay true to Sky, or will she fall for Andy again?


**She's So Gone**

**Authors Notes: A one-shot about Bloom and Andy, shortly after they reunited in the beginning of season 4, I don't own Winx, please read and review.**

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is amazing" comment Stella as her and rest of the Winx Club entered this hot new hang out; The Fruitti and Music Bar. That Bloom's old friend- correction, <em>boyfriend<em> had told them they should check out tonight and see his band perform. _"I really can't believe Bloom, after all we are best friends, so why didn't she tell me she had a boyfriend? That is before Sky" _The sun and moon fairy though to herself.

"I will say" added Flora as she looked around, this place was really hoping, the place was just about packed!

"Agreed Flora, I wonder why we never knew about it before when we visited Earth?" Tecna asked the group.

"From what I heard it opened about a year ago, when we were all back in Magix," answered Musa as the group made their way to the bar to order some drinks and food.

Shortly after the girls ordered their food and drinks, Bloom spotted Andy out of the corner of her eye. "Um…girls I will be right back, I just saw an old friend that I need to talk to for a minute." Bloom explained as she stood up.

"Sure thing, say "Hi" to Andy for us" Stella lightly teased her best friend. The other girls giggled in response to not only Stella's comment, but the slightly embarrassed Bloom, who's cheeks where almost as red as her hair at the moment.

_Why are they teasing me about Andy? Why is it such a hard thing to believe that I had a boyfriend before I went to Alfea and meet them and Sky? _ Bloom thought to herself as she slowly walked over to the stage, she grip on her large oversized bag. She began to take slow steady breaths to calm her anxiety; suddenly the idea of facing the Fairy Hunters seemed slightly less freighting. _Strongest fairy in the magical dimension is afraid to talk to her ex-boyfriend, what would everyone make of that?_

The fire powered fairy was so raped up in her thoughts and emotions that she jumped in surprise of hearing her name being called.

"Bloom!" explained Andy as he turned from his friends and band mates. Bloom casually gave a small smile and waved.

"So this is the famous Bloom" one of his friends said with a grin as he began to look her over.

"That's me" responded Bloom, not sure if being "the famous Bloom" was a good thing in this case.

"It's nice to finally meet you; Andy has told us a ton about you. And I mean a _ton_," his other friend piped in. But before he could finish Andy cut in. Not even trying to hide how embarrassed he was now.

"Um…guys, how about you go see when they want us to go on?" suggested a nervous Andy. Bloom tried to hide her amusement; he was still tripping over his words after all these years.

"Okay…" one of his friends said, starting to pick up on what Andy really meant. The two other boys left, now leaving the former couple alone.

"So," Bloom said, searching her mind for what to say, but she couldn't find the right thing to say, despite all her tries.

"Should we set?" Andy suggested as he motioned towards an empty table near the stage. Suddenly the teen began to feel nervous and awkward around her.

"Sure," Bloom said as she walked over to the table, she sat down and dropped her bag to the floor and calmly waited for Andy to join her, which he quickly did after Bloom was seated.

The two sat without saying a word to each other for a few minutes, but to both of them it seemed to go on much longer. Deciding to break the ice Bloom inquired, "So, how long have you been back in Gardenia?"

"About four months actually, it was nice coming back home after being away so long."

Bloom smiled, "I know what you mean."

"Yeah, when I came back I went to your mother's shop and asked if you where around, I was hoping to see you. But, she told me you where away at a boarding school and wouldn't be home for a while."

Bloom smiled and acted as if all the information was correct, it was true, but not completely. She was living back on Domino living with her birthparents and leading the life she had always been meant to have for most of the four month. And she had spent a mere two days back at Alfea teaching a class with rest of the club. So technically, she was at school, just not the entire time. "Yeah, I was back at school."

He smiled back, "I am glad you are back."

* * *

><p>The two spend the next half hour catching up; Andy began to fill her in on the happenings in the city, things that happened when he was away and chatting about old times. Bloom was happy that he wanted to do most of the talking; after all, she wasn't sure how telling him she was a fairy was going to fit into the conversation. Even though it was her new mission to get Earthlings to believe in magic again, she just wasn't ready to share that part of her life with her old friend, she still wanted to be ordinary Bloom; at least to her old friends. Not everything in her life had to change.<p>

Andy and Bloom laughed, "Oh, I _still_ can't believe you did that!" Bloom managed to say between giggles.

Andy shock his head, "I know!"

As he laughed, his eyes feel to the floor. Peaking out of Bloom's bag was an old book, it looked just like an old fairytale book which she use to have. "Still into fairytales, huh?" Andy asked.

Bloom looked at him like he had grown a third head, "What?"

He pointed to the book that was slightly visible, "That book of fairytales you use to carry around when you where little."

Bloom looked down at her bag, she was so embarrassed and upset with herself that he had seen it, that "book of fairytales" was the Book of Fairies Faragonda had given her to help her and the girls with their mission. "Oh that…" she began as she tried to come up with a good cover story.

Andy smiled and laughed, "Still into the fairytales I see. Good old Bloom, some things never change. Remember when you where little how you where so into magic and believed you where a fairy? That could do magic, "Magical Bloom"."

_Still into fairytales? My life is a fairytale, I wonder what he would think if he knew the truth… _Bloom though to herself.

"Anyways," Andy contended talking, this time change the subject. "I am really glad you are back Bloom. I have really missed you." He took her hands in his, "Since we are both back, maybe we can pick things off where we left them?"

As sweet as Bloom though this was, she couldn't go there, she was with Sky. He had even popped the question! "Um, Andy…" she began as she carefully pulled her hands out of his. She began to feel more out of place with every passing second. "I can't."

Andy stared at her blankly, "What? Why not?"

"I have a boyfriend; Sky. We have been together for four years."

Andy's mouth dropped and formed in the shape of an "O". "You too are serious?"

"Yes, very. I'm sorry Andy, but my life is nothing like it use to be. So much has changed so have I ... I hope we can still be good friends."

Andy sighed, "It's fine, I should have known you would be taken. But you haven't changed _that _much."

Now it was Bloom's turn to sigh, she picked up her bag and tossed it over her shoulder. "You have no idea. The girl you once knew is gone, and she isn't coming back." Bloom turned, "See you around."

Bloom walked back over to her group of friends, Andy watched. "Someday Bloom, someday."


End file.
